Benefit with Mr Yakuza
by JLuna Yoolie99
Summary: Saat Jaehyun, sang newbie didunia gelap, calon pemimpin Yakuza bertemu dengannya./Aku rasa profesimu itu tak pantas untuk wajah manismu./Aku bahkan bisa menghancurkan Klanmu saat ini juga Jung./Panggil aku, Jae sama!./Bad Summary./JaeYong/Jaehyun/Taeyong/NCTmember/YAOI/DLDR/Rated:?/Chaptered


**Benefit with Mr. Yakuza**

 **Chapter 1 : Tuan muda Yamamoto**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **NCT milik SM Entertainment dan Orangtuanya  
**

Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **NCT 127+ NCT U member**

 **SM Sunbaenim**

 **Warn :**

 **YAOI**

 **BoyXBoy**

 **Rated entahlah..**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun melirik kaca spion mobilnya malas. Melihat para pecundang dibelakangnya, hah para babi kecil, ia hanya menyeringai dan acuh melihatnya. Seakan tak perduli, ia melakukan _akselerasi_ dengan cantik, memutar _handel_ gasnya dengan piawai, membawa _Lykan Hypersport_ merahnya terus melaju anggun membelah jalanan lengang kota Seoul dimalam yang sepi. Ingat, ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

Jaehyun bermanuver di tikungan _Rouwit_ , terkekeh saat mendengar pekikan tak terima si pengendara _Maserati Ghibli_ dibelakangnya. Yang benar saja, dia pikir ini disirkuit, terlalu naif dan patuh sekali. Jaehyun menatap _transfonder_ diatas kemudinya, kotak kecil itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'biip' 'biip', ya Jaehyun tau apa artinya itu. Maka ia menekan tombol _Pull_ disana. Lalu sebuah suara tercipta.

' _Aku backmarker sekarang.'_

"Ya aku tau"

" _Kau sudah melakukannya Jae?"_

"Tanpa kau minta" melihat tikungan didepannya, Jaehyun menjawab malas sambil melakukan _cornering_.

" _Drive through penalty,_ yaa seharusnya aku tau. Kau harus tau konsekuensinya nanti. _Byee."_

Tersenyum mendengar peringatan itu, ya iya paham si _parrot_ Yuta memang seperti itu. Seharusnya ia hanya tinggal ber _manuver_ , mengindahkan _black flag_ fiksi dan menarik gas mobilnya. Tanpa memperdulikan curut-curut kecil tak bernilai disana.

"Bakka.." memasang wajah datarnya lagi, melakukan _handling_ dengan tangan lincahnya.

.

Saat ia mulai melihat garis _finish_ , _deselerasi_ cantik pun Jaehyun lakukan, tak mungkin bukan ia terlihat tolol dan berambisi hanya untuk balapan kaum jelata seperti ini. Maka ia mengurangi kecepatannya, toh ia sudah menjadi sang _overlap_ , meninggalkan jauh pembalap tolol lain dibelakan sana. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter ia sudah melihat lady COC berpakaian bikini menunggunya disamping garis finish dengan wajah jalangnya, maka Jaehyun menyimpulkan, ia menang untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun hanya menyeringai saat Jackson, pria berwajah _oriental_ kental didepannya ini mengoral rokok busuknya. Jaehyun harus bilang seperti itu karena pria itu bahkan tak terlihat keren sama sekali dengan bibir busuknya itu dalam aksinya merokok. Haruskah ia memasukkan sol sepatu _voyage_ -nya untuk mengganti posisi si rokok malang itu. Jaehyun bicara kejam soal pria pendek itu bukan tanpa alasan, ia seorang yang berkuasa dan tak berperasaan –itu yang selalu ia dengar dari para mantan teman _seks_ nya- dan kini ia merasa diremehkan. Ia bisa saja menebas leher pria itu saat ini juga, dihadapan para tikus busuk lainnya.

"Kali ini kau curang tuan muda."-Jaehyun menyeringai mendengar ucapan itu. Tangannya bersembunyi dikedua sakunya, menatap tanpa ekspresi tikus-tikus busuk didepannya.

"Seharusnya aku tau kalau sang _dimitri_ sebenarnya hanyalah seorang pecundang hahaa.." dan tawa itu mengundang tawa busuk lain disekitarnya. Jaehyun masih dengan gaya dewanya, menggigit batang korek kesayangannya, tak menghiraukan tawa-tawa sumbang itu. Kedua tangannya bersedekap didada dengan santai, ia menatap yang lain seperti melihat kecoa tengik.

Jackson semakin kurangajar, ia duduk manis diatas kekasih 'mobil' terkasih Jaehyun, menatap remeh lawan bicaranya yang masih sok kerenl disana, "Kau.." ia menunjuk lancang Jaehyun,"...dan dia." menunjuk Yuta yang tengah asyik merangkul perut polos gadis berpakaian seksi, "..ya kau, yakk kuso, lepaskan brengsek." Jackson mulai murka, ia baru tau jika pria bernama Yuta itu tengah asyik dengan kekasihnya sedari tadi.

"Woww woww..santai saja man.." Yuta terkekeh melihat Jackson kepanasan begitu. Ia mengangkat tangannya keatas tanda menyerah, tapi wajah terkikiknya benar-benar menyebalkan.

Pria itu beralih menghampirinya, menatapnya garang, yang sama sekali tak menakutkan dimata Yuta. Tangan kanannya terlihat mengepal, bersiap menghajar Yuta. "Kau mau mempermainkanku hah bocah tengik?" Jackson merebut si gadis seksi, menyeretnya kesisi kirinya. Ia bisa melihatnya, mata nakal kekasihnya masih menatap Yuta, tanpa perasaan, Jackson menarik rambut gadis ber _hotpand_ itu, "..kau mau main-main juga hah?" bicara keras diwajah sigadis yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Urusanmu denganku, bukan dengannya." Jaehyun membuang batang korek dari mulutnya. Berjalan pelan kearah kekasih tercintanya, mengelus kap mobil yang tadi diduduki Jackson, "..kemarilah jika kau bukan pria pecundang, tikus busuk."

Jackson benar benar gusar. Wajahnya memerah, menatap anak buah dan komplotannya yang berjumlah belasan, juga para _racer_ yang ada dipihaknya. Ia tak terima diremehkan. Ia kalah oleh bocah didepannya, memangnya siapa dia, dia hanya seorang _dimitri_ yang jago ber _manuver_. Jackson bersiul, seolah tanda bagi para pengikutnya. Malam ini, mereka akan melenyapkan sang _dimitri_. Tersenyum bangga membayangkannya, maka gelar _dimitri_ selanjutnya akan jatuh padanya.

"Kau sedang melamunkan hal indah bukan." Jaehyun menyeringai melihat wajah _blank_ Jackson. Ia sudah mengirim sinyal pada Yuta disudut sana, dan Yuta terlihat terbiasa, seperti tak ada hal buruk yang tengah menanti mereka.

Jackson sedikit kagum pada pria didepannya itu. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi, tak bisa ditebak. Ia hanya sesekali menyeringai dan tersenyum. Badannya yang tinggi tegap sama sekali tak memperlihatkan ketakutan. Ia malah menatapnya semakin remeh temeh, benar-benar kurangajar. Tapi Jackson tak akan kalah hanya karena ini, ia adalah seorang _Kkangpae_ generasi keenam. Ia berkuasa dan ini wilayahnya.

"Hey _loser_ , apa maumu sekarang?" Jaehyun memulai lagi. Duduk santai diatas kap mobil mewahnya, mengetuk-etukkan jemari lentiknya disana. Menatap remeh belasan pria didepannya. Seakan-akan mereka kutu yang tak pantas disapa.

Jackson berjalan santai kearah Jaehyun, membenarkan jaket _denim_ nya yang mulai kusut, lalu selayaknya bos, ia memberi ultimatum, "Akulah _dimitri_ yang sebenarnya, kalian, habisi mereka!"

Dan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum saat melihat belasan pria menyerbunya, ahh permainan lucu dimulai.

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun melaju dengan santai melewati kawasan pertokoan di distrik Gangnam. Ia berhenti dilampu merah. Membuka kaca mobilnya, Jaehyun menyeringai pada sosok disamping mobil merahnya. Disana, Yuta tengah bersiu-siul penuh kemenangan, mengetuk-etuk jari tangannya dikemudi mobil barunya, _Maserali Ghibli_ kebanggan Jackson. Yuta tersenyum kearahnya, dan Jaehyun benar-benar geli melihatnya, tapi ia menahan senyumnya. Senyumnya hanya untuk hal-hal tertentu saja.

"Kau serius ini untukku?"

"Ya, memang kapan aku pernah main-main."

"Hahh susah payah sekali mendapatkanmu _honey_ ku."

"Aku bahkan bisa membelikanmu yang seperti itu sepuluh."

"No..sepuluh itu bukanlah milik si tikus busuk Jackson."

"Kau benar." Jaehyun menancapkan gas membelah jalanan kota Gangnam dimalam hari masih dengan wajah datarnya. Yuta dengan santai mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Ya, dalam 'pertempuran' kecil tadi, merekalah pemenangnya. Mutlak, menang dalam permainan, menang juga dalam perkelahian. Dan semua menjadi impas karena Jackson harus kehilangan punggawanya.

Jika Jackson meremehkan Jaehyun ataupun Yuta karena jumlah pasukan yang dimilikinya, atau hanya karena mereka berdua saja, itu adalah kesalahan besar. Dan jika Jackson meremehkan Jaehyun serta Yuta karena ia adalah cucu pemimpin _Kkangpae_ bersama antek-antek curutnya, ia benar-benar salah besar.

Jackson dan para cecunguk itu bukanlah lawan yang sepadan bagi Jaehyun dan Yuta.

.

.

* * *

Jaehyun adalah generasi kesebelas calon pemimpin _Yakuza_ nomor satu di dataran Jepang saat ini, Klan Kobe namanya. Tepatnya, ia cucu sang pemimpin _Yakuza_ saat ini, Oguri Yamamoto. Jika diorganisasi, Jaehyun dikenal dengan si tuan muda Yamamoto. Bisa disebut ia adalah putra mahkota Klan _Yakuza_ Kobe. Jaehyun menguasai berbagai teknik beladiri, mulai dari judo, taekwondo, karate, bahkan anggar. Adalah mimpi buruk jika kau menantangnya. Klan Kobe sendiri merupakan salah satu dari tiga klan _Yakuza_ terbesar di Jepang. Mereka beroperasi tidak hanya di kota Kobe dan Kyoto, sebuah kota metropolitan di Osaka. Namun juga seluruh wilayah Osaka bahkan sebagian dari kota Tokyo. Klan mereka sangat dihormati dan disegani, mereka pemimpin _nisbi_ yang paling ditakuti. Tapi Kobe tak pernah menyentuh Hiroshima dan Okinawa, mereka tetap mematuhi pemerintahan –sebagai formalitas semata-.

Yamamoto san benar-benar mempersiapakan Jaehyun dengan baik. Meski ia lahir di Jepang, tapi sejak berusia enam tahun, sang _oji-san_ , Yun Ho Yamamoto membawanya ke tanah Korea. Jaehyun tak sendiri saat itu, ia bersama kakak perempuannya, Soo Jung. Memulai kehidupan barunya di negeri gingseng tersebut. Atas kekuasaan sang kakek, mereka mendapatkan marga Jung, merekalah Jung Jaehyun dan Jung Soo Jung.

Jaehyun ingat betul saat sang kakek, pria bertubuh besar, berkuncir kuda, ber _tatto_ naga dan wanita bugil itu memberi amanah padanya dan Soo Jung. Mereka berdua adalah calon pemimpin _Yakuza_ di Korea. Para Klan Kobe di Gwangju tepatnya. Mereka nantinya harus merebut kepemimpinan para _Kkangpae_ utama di Gwangju dan Busan, yaitu Klan _Song Be_. Klan _Kkangpae_ yang paling berkuasa, dihormati dan ditakuti di negeri _tae guk gi_ tersebut. Maka sang paman diam-diam melatih Jaehyun maupun Soo Jung dengan serius, disiplin dan keras.

Selama mereka tinggal di Gwangju, mereka hidup layaknya anak-anak Korea pada umumnya. Bersekolah, bermain dan mempunyai idola. Tapi dari itu semua, sikap berkuasa Jaehyun dan Soojung sudah terlihat sedari dini. Kakaknya itu contohnya, yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya, meskipun dia perempuan dan bertubuh kecil, jangan remehkan dia. Soojung selalu menjadi pemimpin dalam lingkungannya, bahkan kepada Jaehyun. Perintahnya mutlak, tak boleh ada yang menolaknya. Boleh dibilang, ia sosok yang paling ditakuti Jaehyun setelah sang kakek. Soojung sering memasang wajah dingin, jutek dan galak. Dibalik tubuh kurusnya itu, ia menguasai berbagai teknik _Aikido_ dan _Judo_. Soojung bahkan sudah mencapai tingkat kesembilan _Judo_ , dengan kata lain, ia sudah bersabuk merah putih kotak-kotak. Benar-benar gadis yang mengerikan.

Sahabat setianya, Nakamoto Yuta, adalah satu satunya sahabat yang paling ia percayai. Saat teman-teman seusia diklannya memanggilnya dengan embel embel _Sama,_ maka Yuta selalu memanggilnya dengan Jung saja. Dialah sahabat terdekatnya. Yuta adalah putra Nakamoto Yonsei, _samurai_ _sensei_ di Kobe klan. Maka tak aneh jika Yuta sudah menjadi _musha_ diusia belia. Dengan kata lain, Yuta adalah salah satu master muda dalam dunia samurai. Ia lalu menjadi pelindung serta orang kepercayaan Jaehyun, sahabat sejak kecilnya serta calon ketua _Yakuza_.

Dahulu kala, kakek buyut Nakamoto hanyalah seorang _saburai_ atau pasukan berpedang budak pemerintah. Karena _konfrontasi_ dan perbudakan yang tak kuat lagi disandang oleh para _saburai_ , mereka meloloskan diri dari sistem yang telah ditetapkan, yaitu mereka hanyalah pesuruh.

Tanpa diduga tetua Nakamoto bersahabat dengan Tokugawa _sama_ , salah seorang pendiri klan Kobe generasi pertama. Ia lantas menjadi tangan kanan Kobe dan merasa dihargai oleh organisasi _ninkyo dintai_ tersebut. Para _saburai_ lantas berganti nama menjadi _samurai_ , yaitu para ahli bela diri pedang yang bertugas menjaga dan melindungi para anggota organisasi Kobe. Meski oleh pemerintah mereka disebut sebagai _betrayal_ , karena bergabung dengan para _boryokudan_ , istilah lain untuk klan yang mereka kira sebagai kelompok kekerasan dan kriminal, tapi _toh_ mereka telah meletakkan kepercayaannya pada Klan Kobe.

Karena prinsip samurai adalah setia atau mati dengan terhormat, maka mereka menutup telinga dan mata. Para samurai Nakamoto tetap menjalankan tanggung jawab mereka, menjadi pelindung, bukan pesuruh para _Yakuza_. Ikut membangun Klan Kobe di pulau Honshu. Menjadi saksi kedigdayaan Klan Kobe sampai saat ini.

.

.

* * *

"Jae sama, besok malam kita harus bertemu Johnny. Mereka akan membiarakan soal perluasan pangsa hitam. Tiongkok mulai membuka jalannya."-Jaehyun tersenyum tipis mendengar telfon dari Yuta. Ia baru saja keluar dari _Club_ miskin di Seoul. _Club_ itu bahkan tak ada apa-apanya dengan Club Kobe langganan para _Yakuza_ -nya.

"Ya aku tau, Soojung sudah mengatakannya tadi." jawabnya santai sambil melajukan mobil _Bugati Veryon_ putihnya.

"Yang kudengar pemimpin _Triad_ akan hadir juga."

Jaehyun mulai tertarik mendengarnya. Ia sesungguhnya sangat penasaran dengan pemimpin organisasi sekutunya itu. _Triad_ adalah pemimpin _mafia_ didataran China. Merekalah yang selama ini membuka akses jalan bagi Klannya untuk bermain dipangsa pasar Tiongkok dan China. Tentunya tidak dengan cuma-cuma.

Jaehyun sebenarnya n _ewbie_ dalam hal seperti ini. Bahkan sang kakak, Soojung sudah _debut_ lebih dulu dan kini menguasai pangsa Thailand. Soojung adalah pemegang kendali _Club_ hiburan, dunia entertained, prostitusi, penggelapan pajak dan narkoba di negeri gajah putih itu. Bahkan ialah kunci utama hidup atau mati Menteri Perhubungan Thailand.

Dan kini, di usia Jaehyun yang ke 21, ini adalah waktu terbaik untuknya. Berkat sang paman, Jung Yunho, ia mulai menjadi pangeran dipasar China, _Prince_ Yoon Oh, gelar lain untuknya selain _dimitri_ didunia balap. Kemampuannya membuka jalan _tender_ dengan para petinggi China menarik minat para _investor_ gelap Tiongkok. Semua berkat akses jalan dari para _Triad_.

Tapi satu hal yang paling membuat Jaehyun penasaran sampai saat ini, siapakah pemimpin _Triad_ yang menguasai dunia gelap China tersebut. Ia tak bodoh, ia sudah mengirim _informan_ untuk menyelidiki hal itu. Tapi sekali lagi, semua seperti terblokir, tak bisa diakses dan diteliti oleh pihaknya. Jika ia paksakan, maka pihak _Triad_ pasti akan curiga, dan kerjasama ini menjadi runyam.

Tapi kini, doanya seperti terjawab –bahkan ia tak percaya adanya Tuhan-. Sang _leader_ akan menampakkan wujudnya. Hah Jaehyun ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang.

"Jae, aku sudah siapkan semuanya, jangan sampai kau menghancurkan semuanya. Kau tau apa yang akan Yamamoto _sama_ lakukan nanti setelahnya."

" _Urusa_ i..tak usah mengguruiku."-Jaehyun menjawab dengan wajah datar diseberang sana.

"Yee Jaehyun _sama_ , _Sumimasen deshita_."

"Hem..kau hanya perlu pastikan satu hal Yuta." suara Jaehyun benar-benar serius kali ini, atau tidak, ".. jangan sampai Chittapon brengsek itu tau soal ini!"

Yuta terkekeh mendengar mandat itu, ya tuannya benar, " _Haii_..Jaehyun _sama_."

"Kuso..enyahlah kau dan embel embel itu!"

.

.

TBC

 _._

 _Konichiwa readerdeul_ , Jaeyong shipper dan reader Mulfan, aku datang bawa fanfict baru, padahal si masih punya utang dua fanfic nee..gapapa kan ya, mumpung ada ide ff harus dituangkan, nanti keburu lupa dan sembari memanfaatkan wifi moncer dikampus hehehehe..

.

Aku tetap akan lanjutkan dua fict aku kok, TBAM, sama PCWL..sampai end kaya LIHSJ..

Buat sekuel LIHSJ, aku gajadi bikin, miann nee.. udah pusing banyak ngetik ff sama tugas penelitian, hedeww..

Oke ff ini bertemakan, _Yakuza, mafia, triad_ dan _Kkangpae_ , hehe mereka sama aja si, cuma asal negara aja jadi istilahnya beda deh, terus pekerjaan mereka juga beda kok..nanti aku jelasin deh.

Jadi :

 **Mafia** istilah universalnya.

 **Yakuza** istilah mafia dari Jepang.

 **Triad** istilah mafia dari China (aku ambil istilah Triad itu lo, bukan yg lain).

 **Kkangpae** istilah mafia dari Korea.

Mereka sama sama dapat sebutan organisasi kriminal, padahal sesungguhnya masing-masing berbeda kok.

Soal balapan itu, ya itu kerjaannya Woojae kalau nggak ada Tiwai/ehh..

Mungkin ff ini jelek banget ya, gapapa ya namanya cuma suka nulis..

Ohh iya buat update fic ini bakalan lama ya, soalnya itu tadi, alasan klise wkwk..

JaeYong belum nampak ya, hihii..

Oh iya, disini aku bakal bikin karakter strong buat Uke, jadi ya, nggak menye-menye kaya ff aku yg lain hoho, emansipasi uke..

 **N.b:**

 **Ayo ditebak siapa ketua Triad itu?**

 **Dan kenapa juga Chittapon dibawa-bawa..**

Oke Review nee..

Thank Kyuu..^^


End file.
